


Tribute to the people

by thehalfwriter



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 11:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2730155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehalfwriter/pseuds/thehalfwriter





	Tribute to the people

This is to the person that sits out in the group project and does their own thing,  
to the weird nerds three tables away from yours at school that play D&D everyday at lunch,  
to that one person that got really excited when she finally got the concept of slope in math class,  
to the smelly dumb jocks,  
to the person who is probrably going to cure cancer,  
to the pregnant girl on the cheer team,  
to the guy who knocked her up,  
to the weird people that obsess over gay erotica,  
to the writers,  
to that one disabled kid in your gym class,  
and finally to you.

You make a difference, you're unique, and funny. Please believe me. You are worth it.


End file.
